


Old Money

by Licha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Sibling Incest, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licha/pseuds/Licha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wanna taste?” Loki purred, puckering out his lips. </p><p>“I want to get out of here.”</p><p>“Well, if you weren’t so stupid, you would see that we’re stranded out here. So, you can run around the truck in the hot fucking sun all you want or you can join me in the car with the AC on and wait until someone can give us a lift to the nearest telephone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Money

**Author's Note:**

> My Thor swap gift for kittydere.tumblr.com

The heat surrounding Thor made his flesh feel like it was shrinking. As if he moved too fast, he would burst out of his skin. Dust covered his boots, and most of his pant legs. When he shifted, he could feel sweat trickle down his back, soaked up by his white shirt. 

 

The sun burned through his clothes and made it feel like his blood was going to boil.

 

“This is your own fucking fault,” Loki said, lowering his sunglasses with one manicured finger. 

 

Thor turned to his brother next to him, sitting in the driver’s seat of the car. He jumped off the side of the old pickup truck. Loki leaned out the window; the horizon perfectly reflected in his way too expensive glasses. 

 

“If we starve, we’re eating your legs first.” 

 

“Shut up,” Thor coughed, his throat dry as the ground. 

 

Loki sighed and leaned back in his seat, putting the AC on full blast. 

 

“You’re going to kill the battery,” the blond mumbled, throwing off his long flannel shirt and tossing it into the back of the truck. “Then we’ll really be stranded.”

 

Of course, Loki didn’t listen and continued to stare at the road. 

 

“It’s too hot,” he complained, his lips barely moving. 

 

“Then why the fuck are you wearing all black?” 

 

Lifting up the hood of his beat up truck, Thor checked the engine, the valves, anything that could have broken after checking it twenty times before they left.

 

“We could go back,” the younger shrugged. His head was rolled to the side, almost on his shoulder. 

 

Thor didn’t answer. Loki already knew what he was going to say. 

 

“Well, at this rate, we’ll never make it.” 

 

Thor slammed the hood back down, once then twice because it wouldn’t stay. He smeared the oil on his hands on his thighs, sweat running down his neck now. 

 

“We won’t die if we go back,” Loki said, breaking the stale silence between them. “Mom and dad might even be glad we did. They’ll need us for farm work.”

 

“You mean, they need me. You did shit for 19 years.” 

 

“I was motivation,” Loki explained. “You got both of our chores done quicker if I told you a blowjob was at the end of it.” 

 

Thor reflexively winced. He wasn’t used to saying those things out loud. 

 

Looking out at the road, it really seemed that no one was ever going to pass by here. And even if they did, they might not even offer help. 

 

Thor huffed quietly, trying to make any kind of noise to break the silence that surrounded them. It was too eerie for him, feeling so alone. He thought he would have been used to it in living a town with less then five thousand people. 

 

“Do you think they’ll miss us?” Loki asked, half occupied looking through his backpack. 

 

“Doubt it,” Thor said, honestly. “They know now. Mom probably cried. Dad probably drank it out.”

 

“Mom probably drank too,” Loki smirked at the thought.

 

“Shut up. She liked you.”

 

“Liked. Past tense. And she didn’t like me. She liked the idea of me. She saw the adoption papers and couldn’t resist me. I don’t blame her.” 

 

“Better than dad.”

 

Loki paused. 

 

“Yeah, better than dad.”

 

When Loki found the lipstick he was looking for, he leaned into the rear view mirror, carefully reapplying the soft red color. 

 

“It’s cherry,” he said, still looking in the mirror but smiling at Thor. 

 

Thor stood idly by the side of the car and still hoping to see anything on the road that could help them. The dust started to burn his eyes, and he finally understood why Loki bought those sunglasses. 

 

“You wanna taste?” Loki drew out, puckering out his lips. 

 

“I want to get out of here.”

 

“Well, if your weren’t so stupid, you would see that we’re stranded out here. So, you can run around the truck in the hot fucking sun all you want or you can join me in the car with the AC on and wait until someone can give us a lift to the nearest telephone.”  
Thor yanked open the car door, nearly making Loki tip out and poked at him until he scooted into the passenger’s seat. He leaned his chin on the steering wheel and glared out into road, sweaty strands of blond falling out of his low ponytail. 

 

“Does the radio work?” he asked, fiddling with the buttons and trying to get a signal. 

 

“We’re in the middle of nowhere. I’m pretty sure people out here have never seen a radio.” 

 

Thor slammed at the damn thing but nothing but quiet buzz came from the speakers. He gave up soon after, itching to find a noise to fill the silence. He settled for tapping his thumbs against the dashboard. 

 

By the time the sky was a mix of red and deep purple, Thor and Loki were still waiting, empty candy wrappers and soda bottles in the seat between them. 

 

“Do you think our high school friends will miss us?” Loki asked, staring at his nails. 

 

Loki had to ask the question again because Thor had dozed off. 

 

“I dunno,” Thor replied, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. “It’s been a year since you last saw them. Three since I did.”

 

“I would’ve seen them more if dad would have let me go to college,” Loki scoffed. 

 

“Community college,” Thor corrected. 

 

“It’s the same thing.”

 

“He should have let you gone. You didn’t even keep a job anyways.”

 

Thor knew he had said something wrong when Loki didn’t answer. He opened his eyes and rolled his head over to see his brother looking down at the dirt under the truck. 

 

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” he said quietly. “You did a lot after high school.”

 

Loki still didn’t answer. 

 

Thor swallowed hard, mouth dry, and closed his eyes again, concentrating on the soft chirps of crickets. 

 

“You wanted me to go?” Loki spoke up, still not looking at Thor.

 

Thor paused. 

 

“Yeah, I guess,” he shrugged. “You wanted to go.”

 

“But then you would never see me,” Loki said, glancing at Thor.

 

“Oh.”

 

Not knowing what to say, Thor thought for a moment. Would have he wanted Loki to go?

 

“But you’d be happy, wouldn’t you?” he tried.

 

“I guess,” Loki shrugged. 

 

The quiet hum of a car interrupted them. Thor practically jumped out of the car. He waved both hands around and called out to the car. When it passed, it didn’t even slow down. The elder kicked at the dirt and shouted a few profanities before sliding into the car again, slamming the door. 

 

“Bastard,” he coughed. 

 

Loki stayed silent, not even flinching when he saw the car pass. He just leaned against the door, arms crossed. 

 

Thor scratched at his stubble, watching the car turn into a tiny speck in the darkness. 

 

“No,” he said. 

 

“What?” Loki mumbled.

 

“I wouldn’t have let you gone. Not really.”

 

Loki sat up, staring at Thor and waiting for him to explain. 

 

Now it was Thor’s turn to not look at his brother. 

 

“I’d make you stay. I’d tell mom and dad a how bunch of stories about college parties and drugs, and how expensive it is and I’d hide all your acceptance letters behind the TV. If that didn’t work, I’d go with you. See if I could get a job as a janitor or something.”

 

Thor sniffed hard, and leaned forward in his seat, his forearms against the steering wheel. It almost made him jump when he felt Loki’s soft lips press a kiss to his ear.

 

“You’re an asshole,” Loki whispered.

 

“Thanks,” Thor swallowed.

 

Thor tightened his jaw and turned to Loki, who was now kneeling on the seat next to him. Thor’s eyes were downcast, his leg bouncing mindlessly. 

 

Slowly, Loki leaned in again, pressing a tiny wet kiss to Thor’s cheek and dragging his lips over to Thor’s own. He delicately ran the tip of his tongue at the edge of Thor’s mouth, and Thor reflexively licked the same area. 

 

Thor’s lips were warm and chapped, unlike Loki’s carefully taken care of ones. His rough stubble scratched over Loki’s creamy skin. 

 

This was so unlike their usual kisses, like the eager teens they were. They usually bit and sucked until Loki’s lipstick smeared over Thor’s mouth. This time, there was no nagging need to fuck quick before someone came home or before Thor had to go to work. Here, they had all the time they needed. 

 

Loki’s thin fingers ran over Thor’s arm muscles, running slow over hills and dips. They had joked before that Thor looked like the prince from the beat up VHS tapes they watched as kids, sitting on the dirty living room floor. 

 

Thor could taste the cherry now, and smirked when he remembered how their mom screamed and laughed when she found Loki’s face covered in her makeup one night after work. 

 

The flesh of their lips slightly stuck as they pulled apart slowly. 

 

Loki buried into Thor’s shoulder, his brother’s scent intensified from the dried sweat. 

 

“We can walk to a gas station tomorrow,” he murmured, unzipping his tight black pants and sliding them down smooth thighs. 

 

Thor replied with tossing off his faded blue jeans and another slow kiss. 

 

Now, he didn’t mind the silence as much.


End file.
